


Words

by CorruptedPurrcy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedPurrcy/pseuds/CorruptedPurrcy
Summary: "There was so much to say yet no way toput it in words.”





	Words

“There was so much to say yet no way to  
put it in words.”

××××××××

She had admired the feeling of complete control. Admired the way she had all the cards. 

Even though in reality she hadn't.

She was still so naive at the time, still too trusting and still too broken to fully understand where things were heading.

She was blinded by love, blinded by the boy’s words only to understand their meanings years later. Like any other typical love sick women.

She was far too gone to be considered a girl, even if her age was a contradiction. She had already seen to much. 

Yet, she was still able to make the most out of everything. She was still able to feel happiness despite it being ripped away from her time and time again. 

She found happiness in a boy she met online, while playing a game. He was smart, mature and was everything she ever longed for. 

So, in order to get his attention, she needed to act the victim. Just for a little while.

And it worked, it worked so well, she thought he didn't suspect a thing. However, he probably had.

She poured her heart into that friendship even gaining some feelings from it. Which is why she hadn't rejected nor accepted his love confession.

You see, she was far too broken to maintain a normal relationship at that time. So, she choose to be a playgirl and have a relationship with many boys.. at the same time. Yet, even in that act of cruelty, she cared too much for the boy to tell him the truth.

So, the days went by and suddenly he was gone. One day, he was there and the next he wasn't. She didn't understand, didn't understand at all. Too caught up in self-pity she decided to let it go.

The minutes turned into days and those days turned into months. And that month turned into a whole year. Until finally, he was online again.

Yet the pure, happy boy she once knew was replaced by someone older. Someone she didn't recognize. It broke her heart when he confessed yet again, broke her heart when he seemed to have forgotten their moments of happiness. It broke her so much that their friendship started to break away.. and she soon found herself back in that black pond, that hole of sadness. 

They remained the same way, they didn't unfriend each other yet there was no longer a spark.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to say. Yet, she hadn't.

Why?

Just why? Why them? 

‘Why us?’ She thought when she soon began to find comfort in another boy.

So many words, so many memories… but she turned away. 

And didn't say a thing.


End file.
